Cazadores de Sombras: La estrella de la Mañana
by LenaHerondale
Summary: Clarissa Margestern vive junto a su hermano Jonathan y su padre, Valentine, el nephilim más odiado de todos. Su madre, Jocelyn, huyó cuando ella era pequeña, dejándolos a ella y a Jonathan solos con su padre. Pero todo cambiará cuando Valentine planee su regreso y utilice a ambos para espiar en el Instituto de Nueva York.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Clary miró por la ventana de su habitación, las flores amarillas florecían lentamente con la llegada de la primavera a Idris. Tomó su lápiz y comenzó a copiar aquel paisaje con precisión, sus ojos se movían de la vista hacia la hoja cada dos minutos. A su padre no le gustaba que dibujara, él lo odiaba porque eso le hacía recordar a su madre, siempre decía "No está bien quedarse en el pasado, Clarissa" Pero no podía evitarlo, dibujar era algo que le encantaba, sobre todo con el don que ella tenía.

Toc, toc, toc.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y Clary escondió rápidamente el bolc de hojas y tomó un libro de runología. – Adelante – Dijo mientras fingía leer. Un muchacho, un poco mayor que ella, de cabello blanco y pálido con enormes ojos verdes, entró. Clary suspiró y aflojó su postura, miró a su hermano, este estaba sonriendo burlonamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. - ¿Dibujando otra vez? – Le preguntó, ella se encogió de hombros, cerró su libro y lo apoyó sobre su mesa de noche, - ¿Importa? – Dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba el objeto en su biblioteca. Jonathan frunció el ceño, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato, - Asique hoy es esa fecha – Dijo él, Clary no dijo nada. Ella quería mucho a su hermano, ambos eran muy unidos, pero cuando pasaba la fecha del cumpleaños de su madre odiaba que él le diera tan poca importancia.

Jocelyn Fraychild había conocido a su padre en la secundaria, se casaron y vivieron juntos en la antigua casa de los padres de ella, alejada de Alicante. Pero luego, todo cambió, cuando Valentine, su padre, formó el círculo. Eran adolescentes, los jóvenes más prometedores de su generación, se unieron a su padre para aniquilar submundos que rompían la ley, pero, al final, terminaron siendo asesinos. Fue por eso que su madre los abandonó.

Jonathan tenía sangre de demonio y de ángel en sus venas, Valentine se lo había inyectado incluso antes de nacer. En cambio, Clary, tenía más sangre celestial que el resto de los Cazadores de Sombras, lo que le daba ciertos dones… como el de crear y recordar runas nuevas y antiguas.

-Papá quiere vernos – Dijo Jonathan, Clary se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callada, -Lo siento – Le dijo, él solo asintió y se retiró de su habitación en silencio.

La casa en la que vivían, era una mansión muy grande y lujosa, con muchas habitaciones pare recorrer, a cualquier niño le habría encantado recorrerlas y curiosear. Por desgracia, Clary no había tenido esa suerte, su padre decía que la curiosidad era mala, por lo cual, debía controlarse.

Valentine Morgenstern estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero bordó en la sala, en su hombro, Hugo, el espía, observaba. Jonathan la miró hasta que terminó de bajar las escaleras, él y su padre se parecían tanto como se diferenciaban, tenían los mismos rasgos físicos, y la misma intensidad escalofriante, pero, por dentro, eran dos personas completamente diferentes.

Siéntate, Clarissa – Dijo su padre, ella obedeció y se acomodó en otro asiento, idéntico al de su hermano. Una sensación crecía en su pecho, algo que la inquietaba profundamente. – Ya se los he dicho, hijos míos, estoy planeando mi regreso al mundo de los nephilims, y quiero y sean parte de esta revolución – Jonathan y Clary observaron a su padre sin ninguna objeción. – Este es mi plan -.


	2. Capítulo 1

p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: large;"- Repasémoslo de nuevo ¿quieres? - Jonathan levantó el papel que contenía escrita la historia falsa que su padre había inventad. Clary suspiró y observó la vista desde la ventana del taxi. Así no era como se había imaginado el mundo humano, los mundanos caminaban todos los días junto a subterráneos, monstruos, y ni siquiera lo sabían. - Tu eres Elizabeth Hunterblood… - Dijo su hermano por quinta vez consecutiva en el día, Clary ya se encontraba cansada de oírla. - Nuestros padres fueron asesinados por demonios mayores, y no tenemos hogar, por eso vamos al…-, insufrible./span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: large;"Cuando su padre les contó la parte que ellos debían cumplir, Clary se sintió importante, por primera vez, Valentine confiaba lo suficiente en ambos como para ser parte del plan. El plan, era un plan simple: infiltrarse en el Instituto de Nueva York y obtener información desde allí. Clary no sabía porque las personas que estaban allí eran tan importantes para su padre, pero sospechaba que eran antiguos miembros del círculo. Valentine debía estar demasiado molesto con esas personas para espiarlos./span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: large;"- ¿Me estás escuchando? - Jonathan agitó el papel en su cara, Clary lo miró y se encogió de hombros. - No - Contestó - Tu voz ya me resulta molesta - Su hermano se mostró enojado, pero también había un toque de entendimiento en sus ojos. - Ya - Dijo con tono calmado - Sé que estoy insoportable, solo trato de… - Su voz vaciló, tratando de encontrar las palabras perfectas, - … ¿que todo salga bien? - Intentó ayudarlo su hermana, él negó con la cabeza - No - Contestó - Solo quiero que papá no nos castigue si esto sale mal -./span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: large;"Esas palabras hicieron eco en los pensamientos de Clary, revelándole recuerdos de Valentine torturándolos, por la obediencia, y la desobediencia, por amar, por ser apasionados. Sus puños se cerraron en puños, de repente, Clary deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el plan de Valentine se hiciera añicos./span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: large;"El taxi se detuvo. - Llegamos - Dijo Jonathan/span/p 


End file.
